In companies with regional or global operations, where new substances are developed and intermediate products as well as samples from production processes are analyzed, a large portion of the time is consumed throughout the entire workflow for the logistics processes that are required in order to dispense these substances in measured doses from source containers into receiving containers at different locations in the laboratory or also in different laboratories that are dispersed worldwide. Particularly in the case of hazardous materials, for example toxic or carcinogenic substances, the required safety measures are very time-consuming and expensive. The cost for a large dosage-dispensing system with an automatic feeder device to move the substance cannot be justified for this kind of application, because such systems are very expensive.
Therefore, in order to make the workflow more efficient, there is a need for lower-cost dosage-dispensing instruments, so that a larger number of these instruments can be placed in different respective locations. Such dosage-dispensing instruments are particularly advantageous if they are configured as retrofittable units which can be used in high-precision analytical balances. A dosage-dispensing unit is disclosed in FR 2 846 632 A1 which can be coupled to and uncoupled from an actuating device. The dosage-dispensing device consists in essence of a reservoir container which is connected to the dispensing head. The dispensing head has an outlet opening which can be opened and closed by means of a slider valve. To store the dosage-dispensing unit with the substance contained in it, the entire dispensing head, specifically its openings, can be closed off from the outside with a protective push-on cap. The dosage-dispensing unit as disclosed is suitable for use in so-called compound libraries, i.e. very large substance repositories with defined and controlled climatic conditions.
However, if the dosage-dispensing units are to be mailed out worldwide, special attention needs to be paid to the protection of the dosage-dispensing unit and the substance contained in it, for example with measures against the penetration of moisture or dirt and to avoid personal accidents which could be caused for example by toxic substances.
With the aim of protecting the integrity of the substance and to avoid the risk of personal accidents, the disclosed embodiments therefore have the objective to create a container unit for laboratory substances:                which is safe and simple to handle        which protects the substance contained in it from outside influences, for example moisture and contaminants,        which prevents personal accidents which could be caused for example by substance escaping from the dosage-dispensing unit, and also prevents unauthorized withdrawals of laboratory substances, and        which can be equipped with means to hold information regarding the properties and the condition of the substance contained in the dosage-dispensing unit.        